I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flexible and scalable method for handling telecommunication equipment through the control of ATM (Asynchronous Transfer Mode) access networks, in particular by implementing it within the ANx (Access Network, version x) platform, an Ericsson technology broadband access network. So far two different types of access have been provided based on the ANx platform: the ADSL (Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line) service and a broadband radio access service LMDS (Local Multipoint Distribution Service). As the invention can be embodied indifferently in both types of access, we will refer in the following only to the ADSL architecture.
II. Related Art and Other Considerations
In the ANx system three different proprietary communication protocols are currently used, namely:    SIP (Shelf Internal Protocol) for SC-BC communication (SC=Shelf Controller, BC=Board Controller) between the SC and the BC.    SEP (Shelf External Protocol) for SC-NT communications (NT=Network Termination) between the SC and the NT.    ICS (Internal Control Support) for CP-DP communications (CP=Central Processor, DP=Device Processor) between the CP and the DP board, either using Ethernet or AAL5 (ATM Adaptation Level 5) connections.
In the technical solutions currently adopted in telecommunication equipment, it is known that one CP controls all the boards in the system node via direct ICS connections (over Ethernet or ATM, ICS/Ethernet and ICS/ATM in the following) for each DP board.
The current technical solutions have the following limitations:                For each device processor DP to be controlled by a central processor CP, one ICS pre-configured connection shall be provided. This means that, when using ATM, each connection shall be set up through the ATM network/switch, resulting in a massive usage of the ATM bandwidth for control purposes. Moreover, this would represent a cost for the operator leasing these connections and considerable work in setting up and maintaining the transport network. When using Ethernet, as many leased lines as DP boards are required, representing a massive cost for the operator.        When using the protocol stack ICS over ATM, the ATM adapter on the CP imposes the use of a single management connection PVC for each board to be reached. (PVC=Permanent Virtual Connection, is represented by a couple of VPI/VCI values, where VPI=Virtual Path Identifier, VCI=Virtual Channel Identifier).        Using commercially available ATM adapters on the CP side, only a limited number of VPI/VCI cross connections (i.e. DP boards) can be handled by one CP in case of ICS/ATM. This implies that the CP can handle a system node structured with a limited number of shelves. When several users have to be connected, they can be divided into more than one system node in order to be controlled by the CP; this is often a problem for an operator who wishes to serve sites with a high user density, because it would require maintaining more than one system node and to lease an increased number of lines for control.        
The access architecture has a very low degree of scalability.
Specifically regarding ANx, the problem of the limitation on the control structure (i.e. the number of addressable DPs) could be solved by using an ATM adapter with better performance and modifying accordingly the management-connections set-up mechanism. On the other hand, this is a high cost solution in terms of re-design (big impact on software and hardware). Moreover, all the other limitations still exist and they would be of vital importance in the realization of a product from a prototype.